The Shirai Kuroko chronicles
by Hyakimaru
Summary: The case of the Oneesama with striped underwear.


**The Shirai Kuroko chronicles: The case of the Oneesama with striped underwear.**

Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru Majutsu no Index or To Aru Kagaku no Railgun at all.

Author's note: This is a little idea that I had for an omake of my current ongoing fic, but it eventually became big enough to stand as a story on its own, it's supposed to take place sometime after the first season of the anime but before the events of the remnant arc on the second season.

* * *

It was yet another day in the life of Shirai Kuroko, she had already finished all the duties that were required of her as a judgment member and was currently relaxing over a nice cup of tea together with her coworker and friend Kazari Uiharu, however despite her best efforts she couldn't help but feel sad about a little something that was going on with her life.

"Shirai san, did something happen to you? You seem a little depressed lately…"

"Oneesama is away from the city and I haven't been able to contact her the past few days…"

"Misaka san is gone? I guess that explains why I hadn't seen her lately, why did she leave?"

Kuroko pouted and looked away as Uiharu had unintentionally struck a nerve "I don't know… she just told me that she had some matters to attend… apparently it was none of my business."

"Ah I see, that's a shame, I wanted to ask her something!"

"Saten san!"

Both girls turned around and found another member of their group standing in the doorway, Saten Ruiko, she was a good friend that often visited their branch.

"Good afternoon everyone."

"Good afternoon Saten san."

Uiharu brought a chair for her to sit and served her some tea.

"Thank you Uiharu."

"You're welcome."

"Saten san, if you don't mind me asking… what is it that you want to ask Oneesama about?"

Saten made herself comfortable and took a little sip of the tea before answering.

"Oh nothing in particular, it's just that there is a little rumor going on about her and I wanted to hear her opinion of it."

"A rumor about Oneesama, what could it be? She's Tokiwadai's perfect electric princess and there's absolutely nothing bad you can say about her."

Saten sweat dropped; she knew Kuroko was a little sensitive when Mikoto was involved, however now that she had told her there was no going back.

"You see… you know how Misaka san is always wearing shorts under her skirt…"

"Of course."

"…Well… I was checking the internet the other day and found a fan page about her and one of the ongoing discussions they had was… the style of panties she wears under those shorts."

"Ha… typical… it's precisely because that kind of scum exists that Oneesama wear those in the first place."

"...The thing is that one of the members of the site said he had found definite proof that Misaka san used a particular type of panties… stripes."

Kuroko nearly drowned with the tea she was drinking, she even had to give herself a few pats on the chest to prevent bathing her friends on it.

"Nonsense! I don't know where did that person got that idea, but I'm 100% sure that Oneesama doesn't even own something like that."

"But when people asked him for his proof he posted a picture that… wait I think it's better if you see it for yourself…"

"Yes please, trust me I know Oneesama's wardrobe like the back of my hand, I even calculated which pairs she must have taken on her trip by comparing the ones left behind with my database, so there is no way that…"

"Here it is…"

Kuroko's mouth fell wide open as her tea cup fell to the floor… in front of her was a picture of Mikoto standing near a bench in the street, completely oblivious she was being watched… but that wouldn't be unusual on its own, it was only obvious that someone as perfect as her Oneesama would gather a few undesirable fans that did stuff like this, some of them she even dealt with herself… but the thing about this photo was that near Mikoto was a water puddle and thanks to the reflection of said puddle you could see up her skirt and notice she was wearing… white and blue striped panties.

"…Im… Im…Impossible!"

She took Saten's laptop off her hands and stared at the picture as close as she could.

"…This… This must be a fake; there is no way that this photo is real."

Saten became really nervous, Kuroko was near the breaking point and she feared that she might do something rash like that time they discussed the legend of the Stripping Woman… oh well to late too worry about that…

"But Shirai san, the other members of the forum said the same thing, yet none of them was able to find proof that the picture was a fake and you know that kind of people can be pretty 'obsessive' with their work to the point of being scary."

"I don't care… if it's not a fake then the Oneesama on this picture is an impostor… yeah that's right Oneesama wouldn't even take off her shorts in the first place…"

She looked again but it was no good, no matter how she examined the person on the photo she always came to the same conclusion… it was her Oneesama standing there.

"Argh… I'm not going to allow this nonsense to continue any longer! Uiharu, please tell Konori sempai I'll be taking some time off my duties on judgment, Saten san, please send me a copy of the picture as well as the address of the page you found it… I'm going to get to the bottom of this and prove once and for all that Oneesama does not wear that kind of underwear!"

She quickly stood up and left the room in a hurry, shutting the door behind her and leaving a really awkward atmosphere for her two friends that remained there…

"So… Eh… Uiharu… the weather's been a little rainy don't you think…?"

"…Yeah…"

**The next day:**

It was already quite late when Misaka Mikoto entered the hospital room where her friend was.

"Kuroko…"

As soon as she arrived back at Tokiwadai, the dorm manager informed her that Kuroko had skipped school and was later found unconscious near the hospital she was currently in.

"What the heck happened to you?"

She had some light burns all over her body, even her hair seemed like she just had a perm.

"I won't forgive whoever did this to you… Eh... What is this?"

In the table besides Kuroko was a recorder, judging by the condition of the device it seems to have been with her at the time of the incident.

"It looks like the one Gekota used on the detective special… I wonder if it still works?"

She picked it up and noticed that the display was turned on, it was a model that allowed the user to make voice notes and Kuroko recorded three today, the battery was a little low… but that wasn't a problem.

"What could have she possibly used this for…?"

She looked around to make sure she was alone with a cat like expression.

"I suppose Kuroko won't be angry if I listen to it… I mean she invades my privacy all the time…"

Which remind her that she needed to scold her about that underwear database she had found on her computer.

"…And it also might give me an idea of what happened, I must get to the bottom of this and find whoever did this to her."

She quickly put her finger on the play button and pressed it with a little hesitation…

First note:

* * *

I'm Shirai Kuroko,with this note I'm officially initiating today investigation about Oneesama's picture at 8:00 am, currently I'm on the place where the photo in question was taken, I was able to determine this location thanks to the use of several satellite maps and a few calculations using Academy City geographical data.

"Why is that girl talking to herself? Asks Misaka as Misaka is curious."

"Just don't look at her and move along stupid brat…"

The first thing I was able to confirm was the presence of uneven pavement, this coupled with the several precipitations there had been lately would allow the creation of a water puddle in the same position as the one in the photo… this brings a rather unnerving point, the picture was revealed on the site 2 days ago and according to the date on the file, it was taken the day before, this match with the meteorological data so far as it was the only day in a week that wasn't raining at this particular time frame, but the thing is… that date… is a day after Oneesama's departure from the city.

_Sound of a head shaking._

But that doesn't mean anything… its only that the impostor was here on that day, not that Oneesama lied about her going out the city for some reason…

_Sigh._

Anyway, this particular street has a certain high school nearby, which means that there are several students around at this time, now it's likely that the picture was taken by one of them, so the most logical course of action would be to interrogate anyone that looks suspicious… but I can't just pick one at random, it must be someone that looks like a total pervert who is in the know about the photo selling business and may be involved himself… like that guy with the blue hair and the piercings…

_Footsteps._

Excuse me sir, I'm Shirai Kuroko from judgment, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?

"Oh a cute girl, how can I help you?"

I managed to establish contact with the subject in question, I must admit that his tone of voice makes me feel extremely uneasy but luckily I learned how to deal with people like him during my judgment training…

"I can hear you, you know…"

…I'll now proceed with the interrogation… Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you knew anything about this picture?

"Huh… wow, she's super cute… who is she?"

That doesn't matter what I'm trying to ask is…

"Hey Aogami what are you doing?"

"Nothing Tsuchimikado kun, this girl was just trying to sell me a photo…"

I wasn't trying to sell it to you! I wanted to know if you'd have any idea of who may have taken it or any other information about it…

"Ah let me see… hey isn't this the girl that dragged Kamiyan away the other day?"

"The other day…? Oh yeah, back on the last day of summer vacation, I remember…"

It seems this duo of worthless perverts actually does have some information about the case; I might be able to get something useful out of them…

"We can hear you…"

"Leave her; I think it's cute…"

The thing that bothers me the most is that name… 'Kamiyan'… it bears a striking resemblance to the name of that… that… I rather not mention it unless I have to… Excuse me can you tell me more about this 'Kamiyan' person and how he's related to Oneesama?

"Well… on the last day of summer vacation, me, Aogami and Kamiyan were walking near Tokiwadai and suddenly that girl appeared out of nowhere, tackled him to the ground and then said she had promised to spend some time with him before running away…"

_Sound of the recorder falling and hitting the ground._

"Eh… Miss you dropped your…"

I remember that incident… I was trying so hard to forget it too… the day Oneesama had a date with that… that… that barbarian… Kamijou Touma…

"So you know Kamiyan… now that I think about it, you're from Tokiwadai aren't…"

One last question sir! Do you know where I can find Kamijou Touma, does he goes to the same school as you two?

"Yeah he does, but I haven't seen him lately... don't know where he might have gone to…"

_Kuroko's voice gets quieter._

…Another possibility… that Oneesama did lie and went to meet with… with… him… but that doesn't explains why… wait you don't think… they… they… did something that soiled her shorts and panties so badly she had to… had to…

_Throat clearing followed by the sound of the recorder being picked up._

No… I must not be consumed by improper thoughts! Oneesama is incapable of doing something like that… I'm just being silly… anyway sir, when was the last time you saw him?

"Eh… I believe it was about 5 days ago, so he's been missing from school the last 4 days."

The dates… they match… why do the dates of Oneesama departure and the barbarian disappearance match…? it must be a coincidence… yeah a coincidence… there's no other logical explanation…

"She looks like she's about to snap…"

"Leave her; I think it's cute…"

"Dude, you think everything a woman does is cute."

One last thing… do you know anyone that might know about Kamijou san's disappearance?

"Our teacher Komoe sensei should know but…"

I see, thank you for your time sir, good bye…

_Static._

* * *

End note.

"Well, that didn't tell me much, but… Seriously Kuroko… to think I would do this and that with him… I'd never… "

She blushed…

"…Well you know, you should never say never and it's not like I hate him either so…"

She blushed a lot…

"…Anyway, let's just keep listening…"

Second note:

* * *

Shirai Kuroko here, its 8:15 am and I finally managed to infiltrate the high school in question…

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

…I used my teleportation to sneak in without being seen…

"…I can see you…"

… And now I'll proceed to begin the search of the teacher…

"…If it's a teacher you're looking for, their lounge is on the first floor…"

...I suppose the best strategy would be to ask one of the students here about the location of the teacher's lounge…

"…I just told you about it… I hate it when people ignore me."

"Hey Hime, what are you doing with that middle school girl?"

I'm currently being approached by a girl that seems to be calling for a princess; I wonder what could that mean…?

"…Please acknowledge my presence already… "

…Another thing I can note about her is that despite having an extremely voluptuous figure, her features are so unrefined she lacks any kind of sex appeal what so ever...

"Hime… Just where did you get this weirdo from?"

"I don't know..."

Oh whatever, might as well make the best out of this situation…

"...But I don't like her..."

Excuse me ma'am, I'm Shirai Kuroko from judgment, I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find the teachers' lounge…?

"…She's despicable…"

…It's part of an important investigation.

"It's on the first floor, but if you want to meet someone there you should hurry up, classes will begin in 15 minutes."

Thank you ma'am…

_Footsteps… sound of going down through a stairway… more footsteps… door sliding…_

I've arrived at the lounge as fast as I could; a quick scan reveals that nearly all the teachers have left, the only one still on the room seems to be a phys ed teacher as she's wearing a green tracksuit, there is also a little girl in a pink dress… Excuse me ma'am, I'm Shirai Kuroko from judgment and I was wondering if you knew the location of the teacher named Komoe?

"That would be the little girl on the pink dress that you were talking about jan."

"How can I help you?"

I can't believe it, Saten san mentioned something about this before… It seems I've come face to face with one of Academy City's seven great mysteries!

_Sound of a child pouting and a woman chuckling._

"How rude! I've no time for this, if you excuse me I've to go to my class!"

Eh… I'm sorry for my rudeness, Komoe sensei I was wondering if you could tell me what you knew about Kamijou Touma's location?

"Kamijou chan? Yeah sure, for what I heard he was just hospitalized again… are you another one of his fans."

Oh no… God no… I just need to talk him about a certain ongoing investigation; it's kind of an urgent matter…

"Well… I have the information of his hospital room somewhere around… here! You can take a copy if you wish…"

Thank you… ma'am…

"Judgment girl, I know he can be troublesome at times, but I can assure you that Kamijou chan is a good kid…"

Oh no… please don't worry about it he's not a suspect in our current case… yet... well thank you for the information, I must go now…

_Static_

* * *

End note.

"Well… I guess that explains why she was near this hospital, but it still doesn't tell me anything about what happened to her, but… I don't get it, why was she so obsessed with him, she mentioned something about a picture in the first note but she seemed to have forgotten all about it on this one… well there is only one left, hopefully the answers I'm looking for are stored in there."

Last note:

* * *

Shirai Kuroko reporting, it's 10:40 am and I'm currently in front of room 304 of the hospital where Kamijou Touma is staying…

_Knock Knock_

"Index, could you open the door please?"

"Sure."

_Sound of a door opening._

Excuse me Sister san I'm Shirai Kuroko from judgment and…

"Touma~!, is that classless woman we meet on that day with Hyoka…"

Once inside the room, I can note the presence of two individuals: the barbarian himself and that little nun that seems to accompany him every once in a while.

"…She's talking to herself for some reason, Touma I think she might be going insane…"

"…I think that happened a while ago... Anyway, Shirai san, how can I help you?"

Good morning Kamijou san, I was wondering if you could tell me if you have seen my Oneesama lately.

"Biri Biri? Nope, haven't seen her in a while…"

Kamijou san, may I remind you that you're talking to a member of judgment on an official investigation, lying is inexcusable in a situation like this…

"Touma is not lying… I've been here this whole time with him and Short hair hasn't visited us…"

Are you sure Sister san, has Oneesama not come here in the past 4 days?

"Yes, I'm a member of the church and a dedicated servant of our lord so I'm not allowed to lie and I can tell you with all of my confidence that Short hair hasn't come to this place even once on the past 4 days."

I see… well sorry to bother you Kamijou san, Sister san… I must take my leave then…

"Shirai san… is Biri Biri ok? Did something happen to her?"

Oneesama is currently outside the city Kamijou san and there is no need for you to worry about her.

"If that's true then why…"

_Sound of a door shutting followed by footsteps that continue as she talks._

It seems that I've hit a wall in my investigation as it honestly doesn't look like Kamijou san has meet Oneesama in the past days… thank god…

_Footsteps end followed by the sound of an elevator door opening… and closing after a while._

With this I'm back to where I started, I'm no closer that I was to finding out the truth about Oneesama's picture than what I was this morning, however just the fact that I can cross out the possibility of Kamijou Touma being responsible for this situation was well worth the trouble…

_Sound of an elevator door opening and footsteps begin again…_

But while that is a good thing in some ways, it's bad in some others… if Oneesama wasn't involved with Kamijou Touma then why was she on the place that photo was taken and why wasn't she wearing her shorts but those striped panties instead…

_Sound of automatic doors sliding accompanied by street background noise._

Seriously this whole thing is too confusing, if only Oneesama was here or would answer my phone calls I could clear this up in an instant… oh Oneesama why did you have to leave me…? Oneesama!

"Could you please step aside, Misaka wants to go into that hospital says Misaka as she asks nicely."

I can't believe it… Oneesama is right in front of me… however there are some things that seem strange about her, first her speech pattern is weird, second she's wearing grayish contact lenses and third she has a pair of night goggles on her head for some reason, only one more thing to find out…

"Why are you talking to yourself, Misaka ask cu… Kyaaah! Misaka yells outraged."

Oh my God, she is wearing striped panties, just what in…

_Electrical buzzing followed by a big thud._

...Also her electrical shocks have lost a lot of potency, but for some reason they seem filled with far more killing intent than usual…

"Please leave Misaka alone you weirdo, says Misaka as she calls for reinforcements."

…Still, one more test is needed to ascertain whether or not this Oneesama is the real Oneesama…

_Sound of Kuroko standing up._

The test of LOVE!

"Back off Mi…"

_Sound of breasts being groped and Kuroko sniffing…_

Oneesama, it is you!

…_followed by a whole minute of electrical buzzing with a large thud at the end._

I… was able… to confirm… that the person in front of me… is indeed Oneesama… her breast size is the same as well… as her scent… but her behavior is strange… she doesn't seem to recognize me and… she usually stops her shocks before they cause permanent damage…

"What happened? Misaka ask to her SISTER…"

"I was attacked by that pervert Misaka explains her situation"

Now I know… I must be dreaming… or maybe I died and this is heaven, there are Oneesamas all around me… one… two… ten Oneesamas in total… Kuroko is in heaven for sure… wait for me Oneesamas, I'm coming!

_Sound of Kuroko getting up…_

O…

_Electrical buzzing…_

NE…

…_More electrical buzzing_

SA…

…_Even more electrical buzzing…_

MA…

…_You guess it, more electrical buzzing, around 10 or so minutes of it…_

* * *

End note.

Mikoto remained motionless for a while… she had already figured out most of this situation thanks to the last note… however she wasn't sure what she should do about it…

"I guess this is kind of my fault Kuroko… I should have warned them about you… I was too careless."

She breathed a sigh of relief and then chuckled a little…

"But seriously… you're always overdoing it for my sake, I almost feel bad about lying to you but I don't want anyone to know about my sisters… sorry…"

She hid the recorder in one of her pockets and took seat on the bed right besides her friend.

"This is just a little apology for taking your stuff and it doubles as a 'get well soon' present, ok?"

She blushed a little and got her face closer to Kuroko's, giving her a nice kiss on her forehead before moving back…

"Oneesama… more…"

Kuroko was talking on her sleep… Mikoto chuckled and looked at her to make sure she was really asleep… and she was.

"Ok, but just once…"

She gave her another kiss on the forehead before moving away completely.

"Oneesama…"

"Ok, I have to go now… but don't worry I'll be back tomorrow, hopefully you'll have woken up by then… I'm going to have to think of a believable excuse thought…"

She opened the door of the room.

"Good night Kuroko, I hope you have nice dreams."

"Oneesama…"

She closed the door and walked away…

"Now… Room 304 was it?"


End file.
